


Little Moments, Big Plans

by TheCrimsonStoryteller



Series: How To Fix A Family [10]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Depressed Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Unsympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25459597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrimsonStoryteller/pseuds/TheCrimsonStoryteller
Summary: While they're having fun in the dark, they're planning in the light.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: How To Fix A Family [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814065
Comments: 13
Kudos: 112





	Little Moments, Big Plans

**Author's Note:**

> I read My Immortal and now my brain is melting. That's why this is only dialogue. Send help.

"Hello there, Logan."

"Salutation. May I ask what you are doing here?"

"Why committing murder, of course. What else would I be doing at the library?"

"You're... killing someone?"

"...Nevermind."

* * *

**"How could he? How could he leave us? After all we've done for him!"**

_"He should've never been trusted in the first place! A Dark Side? Change and stay here? Don't make me laugh! And he's managed to corrupt the nerd too."_

**"We can lure him back. He'd been molded enough, he'll come running back into his Dad's arms. It'll just take a few pushes in the right direction."**

* * *

"Nonesense. Eating a tidepod would cause injuries and possibly death."

"Possibly? You mean I might not die if I do the meme?"

"Your Grace, this is a terrible idea. And of course, I am quite sure that the tidepod challenge is now what people these days call... a dead meme?"

"Yeah... Let's destroy a microwave instead!"

"If that is the only other thing you can come up with."

* * *

_"The only problem is getting to him. I doubt any of them would let us near him, especially with how much influence we have over our dark and stormy knight. We should pick someone else."_

**"When we get him back though, we have to teach him some manners. I'm sure locking him in his room more would teach him some. And then you can take him on adventures!"**

_"I just have to show him the new volcano!"_

* * *

"Y'know Jee's gonna blame himself when he sees these."

"Don't tell him."

"Vee he'll find the scars."

"He won't. Finish the bandage or leave."

"Alrighty."

* * *

**"Little Janus grew up so fast didn't he? It must be a pain, having to throw away your childhood to take care of a bunch of kids your age all the time."**

_"And specially having to handle that brother of mine. So hard on him. Maybe we should give him a little break?"_

**"I think he'd love that. He'd come here and we'll tak care of him, dot over him to no end, and then he'll never want to leave!"**

* * *

"Boop the snake?"

"Remus, no."

"Boop the snake!"

"..."

"Booped the snake!"

* * *

_"There's one more person we can always use."_

**"Who? I don't thin-- Oh."**

_"He's like a child, still thinks I'll some day be nice to him. He'd be desperate. We could use that."_

* * *

"Cerberus means spotted. He was Hades' three-headed dog, in charge of guarding the entrance of Tartarus."

"Was Hades... bad?"

"He was the god of the underworld, meaning also the gold and minerals under the ground. So he was rich, had a dog named Spots, gave Euridyce a chance to get back to life, had one wife, sticled with her and didn't make any mortal children and let his wife leave him for six months every year. Also tortured the one person who wanted to steal his wife for the rest of eternity. I don't think you can call him bad."

"He kidnapped Persephone."

"Virgil, kidnapping your spouse for marriage was common back then."

* * *

**"Oh he'd run to you in an instant! We can reform him. Make him better."**

_"We'll mold him into the perfect shape, just how we want him, and the others will come around eventually."_

**"Yes. And even if we fail, there's always other means to get rid of him."**

* * *

"Anyways, as I was saying I--"

"Stop it."

"Stop talking? Alright, I'll just--"

"Stop walking on eggshells around me, Janus. We both know what I mean."

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about."

* * *

_**"Just you wait, Remus."** _

**Author's Note:**

> My mind: Who have I hurt the least in this series? Oh!
> 
> I'm tempted to unleash a bad things happen bingo om these--
> 
> All kinds of comments are appreciated. Short comments, Long comments, Very short comments, extra gigantic comments, Extra hearts, unreadable comments, EVERYTHING!


End file.
